Kindergarten
Little 5 years old Mordecai was sitting in the car while his mother was driving him. He was staring at the mirror and was thinking: Mordecai's mind - "This gonna be so boring!" Then the car stopped and Mordecai saw the kindergarten he was going to. "Tiny Tot Kindergarten" it had pictures of a smiling sun and clouds and other things. Mordecai got out of the car, and said: Mordecai - "Bye mommy!" Cecilia - "Bye Morde-pie." The car drove away and he said: Mordecai - "Man this is gonna be so boring." He was walking to the school until he heard: "NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO! He saw a little raccoon with a single front tooth sticking out crying, and holding the car window. His mother was pulling on his ankles to let him go. She finally did and got into the car and drove away. The little raccoon started to cry until a hand was on his shoulder and he looked up and saw the buck teeth blue jay. Mordecai - "You ok dude?" Rigby - "No, my mommy left me in this dump and I got kick out in every other one because "I'm bad". If I get kick out this one, my mommy gonna be mad! I wanna go back home." Mordecai – It'll be ok dude. Rigby - "You sure?" he sniffled a little. Mordecai - "Come on, let go inside." They began to walk to school and Mordecai said: Mordecai - "I'm Mordecai." Rigby - "I'm Rigby." ()()()()()()()()()() Inside the classroom, the kids were playing and they saw a teacher in her mid-20's with black hair in a bun, blue jeans, and a pretty white blouse. Teacher - Hi I'm Mrs. Green. You must be Mordecai Quintal, and Rigby Salyers." Rigby- "Ah! Monster!" Mordecai - "its ok, she won't do nothing" Rigby- "Look at her! She's like ten feet tall!" Mordecai - "It's because that we are shorter than her and to us she look like a giant." Rigby- "Fine! But if she eats us I'm blaming you!" Mordecai shakes his head. Mordecai - Let's go play! Rigby- "OK!" ()()()()()()()()()()() They went to play and then Rigby saw a Barbie doll. He picks it up and said: Rigby - "Look it, it's SUPERWOMAN!" Mordecai - "That's a Barbie!" Rigby - "... what?" Mordecai - "Superwoman have black hair and stuff! She has blonde and wearing a dress!" Rigby- "She could be superwoman without the costume..." Mordecai - "Whatever!" Rigby- Yes! HERE'S SUPERMAN! (It's really a Ken doll) Mordecai - "And Batman!" Rigby - "Yeah, let do it!" They play for a while until the teacher said: Mrs. Green - Snack Time! Rigby- "Oh boy! Can we have chocolate?" Mrs. Green - "No. We are having apples, PBJ, milk, and cookies. Chocolate is bad for you it can ruin your teeth and give u a tummy ache." Rigby- "Aw man that sucks." Mrs. Green - "Rigby! That's a bad word! You got to the time out corner for 3 minutes!" Rigby- "What?!" The teacher brings him to the time out corner. Rigby pouted and cross his arms. Mordecai- *chuckles* Dude, you gotta be careful what you say. Rigby - "But that what was Mommy always say." Mordecai - "But my mommy said that words like that aren't for little kids." Rigby- "Well…" Then he get interrupted by teacher Mrs. Green- "Ok, guys, now its story time! Rigby, you can get out of the time out corner." Rigby left the corner and walk with Mordecai to the reading rug. Then Rigby said: Rigby- "Aw... I didn't get a snack..." Mordecai - "I saved you a cookie." Rigby - "Yay! *quickly ate the cookie* Wanna see if my mommy will let you come over?" Mordecai - "Sure!" They sat next to each other and a boy threw a paper ball at Mordecai. Mordecai - "Hey!" The boy giggled and then Ms. Green said: Mrs. Green - "Ok the story I'm reading is Little Red Riding Hood." Rigby- *whispers to Mordecai sarcastically* Oh boy!" Mordecai - "I know." Then the teacher was at the ending of the story. Mrs. Green - "Then Little Red Riding Hood and her grandma was saving from the lumber jack by cutting the wolf, the end." Rigby- *whispers to Mordecai* "Thank gosh its over!" Mordecai - "Yep!" Mrs. Green - Nap time! Rigby- Yes! Mordecai - Yeah-uh! They found a small mattress mat, a pillow and a soft blanket and all the kids fell asleep. ()()()()()()()()() Soon, all the kids expect for Mordecai woke from nap time and went back to their seats. Mrs. Green - Wait where's Mordecai? They saw that Mordecai was still a sleep. Mrs. Green - Rigby, go wake him up please. Rigby- *whispers* Wake up dude! Mordecai didn't budge. Rigby- *gets a little louder* Wake up! Mordecai was still asleep. Rigby- *screams* WAKE UP! Mordecai- AAAHHH! Dude! Rigby- Nap time's over! Gosh! Mordecai - Grrr... They walk back to the table and Mrs. Green said: Mrs. Green - "My, somebody is a little heavy sleeper." Rigby- "Tell me about it." *Mordecai hits him without teacher seeing* Rigby- "Ow! Hey!" *Mordecai snickers* Mrs. Green - "Ok it time for art!" Rigby- "YAY!" She hands out the papers, crayons, and paint to the kids. Mordecai began drawing, and Rigby began to paint a picture. Soon he wanted to get some blue paint, and so he got up his seat and got the blue paint. While he was walking back, he tripped and the blue paint fell on Mordecai's head feathers. Rigby- "Aw, dude, sorry, didn't mean to!" Mordecai - "It's fine dude." Mrs. Green began to get a towel and tries to wipe the paint of Mordecai's feathers. She manages to get it off but some of the paint was still in his hair. Mrs. Green - "I'm sorry sweetie. You're gonna have to let your mommy wash the paint off your hair." Mordecai - "Augh." ()()()()()()()()()() Soon Mordecai and Rigby were walking to Rigby's house since his parents went out, and Rigby's mother had to take Don to the dentist but called her to ask her if he can bring Mordecai over which she agree on. Mordecai - "It was nice of your mommy to let me stay over at your house." Rigby- "She never really minds." Mordecai - "It's going to take a LONG time to get this paint out of our hair." Rigby- "Yeah my mommy's gonna get mad when she sees-" *Interrupted by running into a big wolf and Mordecai recognize him* Mordecai - "You're that meanie that threw the paper ball at me!" (A: N The boy name is Danny) Danny - "That right Fat face and Beaver Boy!" Rigby- "Hey! I'm not fat!" Danny - "I'm sorry...RATFACE! HAHA!" Rigby soon began to cry and Danny laughs at him. Mordecai get mad and said: Mordecai - "Hey! Leave him alone!" He pushes Danny and he got mad. Danny- "URGH! YOU DID NOT JUST PUSH ME!" He rips his shirt and transform into a huge werewolf. Rigby- "Uh-oh..." Danny- "RAAAAWWRR! GRRRRR!" Rigby- "AAHHH! RUN!" Mordecai and Rigby scream and started to run away from Danny who was chasing them. Then Danny grabs Mordecai by his ankle. Mordecai - "AHHHH! Rigby! Help!" Rigby- OK, dude I can fix this! *runs around in circles panicking; then sees a rock* Let go of my friend! *Throws it at Danny* Danny- "GRRRRRR!" *grows bigger* Rigby- "Uh-oh..." He grip Mordecai's ankle tighter. Mordecai - "It hurts! Do something Dude! Do something!" Rigby- I'm trying! Uh..." He sees an apple and said: Rigby - "Here boy! Get the apple!" Danny sees the apple, and drop Mordecai on the ground and chase Rigby who have the apple like a dog. Mordecai tries to stand but he sees his ankle is swollen and was bleeding a little and he see a piece of glass on the floor, and gets an idea. Mordecai - "Hey Danny!" Danny - "Huh?" Mordecai picks up the glass, and the sun reflecting was on it, and it causes the light to shine at Danny. And his body glowed and turns him back to normal and into a human boy. Danny - "I'm cured! Thank u guys for curing me from the curse!" Rigby- "Yeah, you're... err... welcome?" Danny - "Good bye!" He left and Mordecai said: Mordecai - "That was weird." Rigby - "I know right?" Mordecai - "Owww...My ankle hurts." Rigby- "Sorry about that..." He looks at Mordecai's ankle, and found it swollen and bleeding a little. Rigby- "Let's see if my daddy can do anything!" He helps Mordecai up, and walks him to the house. When the door was open, he saw Don. Don - "Rigby, give me some sugar!" Rigby- "No time for this, Don, Mordecai's hurt!" Don- Oh man, come on *Carries Mordecai to their father Dudley.* Dudley was a raccoon who was Rigby's height (Not the little kid Rigby the 23 year old Rigby) who wears square glasses, a tie, socks, and shoes. He saw Don carrying Mordecai with Rigby. Dudley - "What's the matter with your little friend?" Rigby- "He hurt his ankle." Dudley looks at his ankle and said: Rigby- "Well?" Dudley – "It's just sprain and cut it a little. He will be fine, he just have to stay off his feet for a few days." He wraps a bandage around Mordecai's foot. Dudley- "Now I'm gonna call you parents about your ankle ok?" Mordecai - "Ok." He left to call Mordecai's parents and Rigby said: Rigby- Wanna plays video games? Mordecai - Sure! End Category:Fanons